Un Glee Club Particulier
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Retrouver le Glee Club et quelques professeurs dans un camp un peu spécial. Couple principaux : Faberry et Brittana. Je ne possède pas Glee, seulement l'histoire.
1. Explication

**Heyy ! Donc ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre mais une petite explication pour que vous puissiez bien suivre cette FF. **

**Je rappel qu'il n'y aura que Santana, Brittany, Rachel et Quinn qui auront deux pouvoirs, tout les autres n'en auront qu'un seul. Rory, Sugar et Joe ne sont pas présent. Voici la liste des personnage et de leurs pouvoirs.**

* * *

**New Direction :**

**Quinn Fabray : Changeuse, pouvoir de la Glace (Peut prendre n'importe quel forme animal, peut faire apparaître de la glace, geler et se transformer en glace.)**

**Rachel Berry : Changeuse, pouvoir de la Foudre (Peut prendre n'importe quel forme animal, peut faire apparaître des éclairs, électrocuter et éventuellement tuer avec son pouvoir si il n'est pas contrôler.)**

**Brittany Pierce : Changeuse, pouvoir de la Nature (Peut prendre n'importe quel forme animal, peut faire pousser n'importe quel matière végétale et communique avec les plantes et les animaux.)**

**Santana Lopez : Changeuse, pouvoir du Feu (Peut prendre n'importe quel forme animal, peut faire apparaître du feu, brûler et se transformer en torche humaine.)**

**Kurt Hummel : Guérison ( Peut guérir par le toucher des blessures rapidement sans que ne subsiste aucune cicatrice et se guérir lui-même.)**

**Blaine Anderson : Télékinésie ( Peut déplacer des objets avec l'esprit.)**

**Artie Abrams : Magnétisme ( Peut manipuler et transformer les objets et matériaux de fer.)**

**Finn Hudson : Transmutation du sable ( Peut transformer son corps et transformer les choses en sable par la pensé.)**

**Mercedes Jones : Omnilinguisme ( Peut comprendre automatiquement toutes les communications orales et non-orales et lire les pensés.)**

**Noah Puckerman : Champ de force ( Peut créer et manipuler des champs de force.)**

**Mike Chang : Élasticité ( Peut étendre, déformer, expanser et contracter son corps.)**

**Tina Cohen-Chang : Médiumnité ( Peut voir les esprits des défunts.)**

**Sam Evans : Intengibilité ( Peut passer à travers les objets solides à volonté.)**

* * *

**Les professeurs :**

**Sue Sylvester : Professeur de sport et de combat, pouvoir de Persuasion ( Peut forcer les autres à obéir aux commandes parlées.)**

**Will Schuester : Sous-directeur et professeur de contrôle, pouvoir de Mimétisme du porc-épic ( Peut créer des pics d'os qui jaillissent du corps.)**

**Emma Pillsbury : Conseillère et infirmière, pouvoir du Bien et du Mal ( Peut faire ressortir des sentiments agréables ou d'horreur chez les autres.)**

**Shelby Corcoran : Directrice et professeur d'histoire des mutant et des héros, pouvoir de la Manipulation électrique (Le pouvoir de créer et de diriger des arcs électriques.)**

* * *

**J'ai choisi le pouvoir de Shelby par rapport a la foudre de Rachel vu que c'est sa mère biologique, pour les autres j'ai un peu choisit par rapport a leur caractère. Les quatre filles ne se connaissait pas avant, elles arrivent en même temp au camp mais quelques heures après l'arriver des autres membre du Glee Club. Il y aura des scène de musique mais que rarement.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez le premier chapitre sera poster un peu plus tard, Merci a vous et si vous avez des question par rapport a cette explication n'hésiter pas ! Bisous, bisous. **


	2. Bienvenue

_**Voila donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle FF et je tien a remercier : themaoko ; Faberry29 ; Naya-HeYa-Achell-Di et meg1287 pour avoir votez. Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

**POV Rachel :**

Je monte dans le 4x4 noir devant moi et y vois trois autres filles, une blonde assez grande et qui sourit, une autre blonde plus petite mais qui n'affiche aucune expression particulière comme si elle avait revêtue un masque et enfin une brune à la peau légèrement foncé d'à peu près ma taille qui me lance un regard noir. Je m'assoie a coter de la petite blonde et me retrouve en face de la grande blonde, qui elle est assis a coter de la brune.

_**-Je m'appelle Brittany, voici Santana et a coter de toi c'est Quinn, comment tu t'appel ?**_

_**-Rachel..**_

La grande blonde est donc Brittany, la brune Santana et la deuxième blonde a mes coter Quinn. Je sourit timidement et décide de finalement poser la question.

_**-Vous savez où on va ?**_

Brittany hoche négativement la tête, Santana soufle et Quinn ne parle pas.

_**-On va dans un camp.**_

Le ton de Quinn était froid et m'avait fait sursauter.

_**-Un camp de quoi ?**_

Ma question pouvais paraître stupide mais je ne savais pas si elles était comme moi, différente. Santana souffla a nouveau.

_**-Pour gens comme nous, Idiota !**_

_**-Alors vous aussi vous êtes..**_

Je ne termina pas pas phrase, c'est vrai je ne savait même pas moi même ce que j'était alors comment je pouvais les définirent elles ? Brittany sourit encore avant de prendre la parole.

_**-Je suis une changeuse et j'ai aussi le pouvoir de la nature, et vous ?**_

Santana sourit doucement puis afficha un regard fière.

_**-Je suis une changeuse aussi et mon pouvoir est le feu.**_

_**-Génial !**_

Brittany tapa dans ses main et regarda Quinn tout comme Santana pour qu'elle réponde elle aussi.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Bah dit nous ton pouvoir, Blondie !**_

_**-Ne m'appelle pas blondie ! Je suis une changeuse et je contrôle la glace..**_

Je cois que j'ai peut être trouvez des personne comme moi finalement.

_**-Et toi Rachel ?**_

Je sourit a nouveau face a Brittany qui tapa encore dans ses mains.

_**-Je.. Je suis une changeuse aussi et je contrôle le tonnerre, enfin les éclairs quoi...**_

Je suis toujours confuse sur la nature de mon deuxième pouvoirs parce qu'une fois j'avait simplement électrocuter quelqu'un et l'instant d'après la foudre la complètement carboniser, c'est a ce moment là que mes papas m'ont dit que je devais allez dans cette voiture pour qu'ils me protège. Je fus tirer de mes pensé par la voiture qui s'immobilisa.

_**-Pourquoi ont s'arrête ? **_

_**-Je crois qu'on est arriver..**_

De la peur se dissimuler dans la voix de Quinn mais son visage rester neutre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître un bâtiment isoler et surtout blinder. On nous fit sortir et nous entrèrent, plusieurs personnes était la, des gens de nôtre ages et quatre adultes. Plusieurs personnes était au quatre coin de la pièce et était habiller comme des soldat de guerre. Une femme brune monta sur une estrade et demanda le silence.

_**-Bienvenue au camp. Je m'appelle Shelby Corcoran, je suis la directrice et aussi professeur d'histoire des mutant et des héros, voici William Schuester il est le sous-directeur et sera vôtre professeur de contrôle, Sue Sylvester sera vôtre professeur de sport et de combat et pour terminer, Emma Pillsbury elle est la conseillère et aussi l'infirmière de l'établissement. Vous allez être répartis dans quatre chambre quand j'appellerez vôtre nom vous suivrez un garde qui vous conduira a c'est dites chambre. Bien chambre une : Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce et Rachel Berry.**_

Génial, je me retrouve avec les filles de la voiture. Je vais a coter de Brittany qui est apparemment contente qu'on ce retrouve toute les quatre ensemble, Shelby continue les chambre.

_**-Chambre deux : Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson et Artie Abrams. Chambre trois : Mercedes Jones et Tina Cohen-Chang vous serez avec Mlle Pillsbury et enfin chambre quatre : Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Sam Evans et Finn Hudson. Bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et nous nous retrouverons pour le diner commun qui sera a 20h00 pétante. Un professeur viendra vous chercher et plus d'information seront donner.**_

Je suis le garde tout en regardant autour de moi, le bâtiment est blanc a l'intérieur et on ne distingue pas l'extérieur, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et c'est assez triste. Le garde s'arrête devant une porte et l'ouvre, la chambre est grande assez pour au moins six personnes, il y a deux portes au fond et quatre espace cacher par des rideau. Le garde referme la porte, nous laissant découvrir la chambre. Je vais directement voir les deux portes l'une contient deux douche et deux lavabo avec un petit placard où il y a des serviettes et l'autre est une salle de sport avec plusieurs machines.

_**-Il y a quoi la dedans ? **_

_**-Une salle de bain à droite et une salle de sport à gauche.**_

Santana a l'air satisfaite de mes réponse et Brittany s'amuse a ouvrit tout les rideau laissant apparaître quatre lits avec une commode à coter de chaque lits, la grande blonde cours directement sur un lit et Santana pris celui d'a coter, je prend celui en face de Brittany, ne laissant pas le choix a Quinn de prendre celui en face de Santana et donc a coter de moi. Santana ouvre sa commode et nous appel toutes.

_**-Regardez, il y a que des survetement gris la dedans !**_

J'ouvris ma commode et trouva effectivement plusieurs survetement gris avec mon nom écris dessus.

_**-Comment ils savent qu'on allez s'installer comme sa ? Ils y a nos noms sur la commode et sur les joggings.**_

_**-Je sais pas mais en tout cas je vais prendre une douche et me changer, je supporte plus du tout ce jeans.**_

Santana se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Brittany attrapa rapidement un de ses survet' et retint la brune par le bras.

_**-Je peut venir aussi ?**_

_**-Heu.. Oui, si tu veux..**_

Brittany offrit un grand sourire a la brune et la lâcha pour courir jusque dans la salle de bain suivit de près par Santana. Je me coucha sur mon lit et Quinn était déjà poser sur le sien, je fermais les yeux quelques seconde avant que la blonde ne m'appelle.

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Je te demande si tu veux allez te doucher avant de manger ?**_

_**-Oh ! Oui, tu veux y allez aussi ? Parce que sinon je peut te laisser y allez en première enfin quand elles sortiront d'ailleur sa fait un bout de temps qu'elle sont la dedans tu crois pas ? Et si jamais tu veux pas y allez en première sa me dérange pas, on peut aussi y..**_

_**-RACHEL !**_

_**-Pardon.. **_

_**-Tu respire jamais quand tu parle ?**_

_**-Si, mais sa fait sa quand je suis nerveuse..**_

Quinn arqua un sourcil et je baissa la tête.

_**-Pourquoi tu est nerveuse ?**_

_**-Je sais pas.. **_

_**-Bon.. On peut y allez en même temps si tu veux, comme sa on mettra moins de temps, sa te va ?**_

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et Santana sortit suivit de Brittany toute deux vêtu de leur jogging, leurs sweet et de baskets. J'attrapa mes affaires et suivit Quinn jusque dans la salle de bain, je n'avais pas remarquer les deux rideau pour se changer, je pris donc une serviette et l'enroula autour de ma taille après mettre déshabiller. Quinn était déjà dans la douche et je rentrai dans celle d'a coter. Tout était prévu, gel douche et shampoing. Je sortit quelque minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, habiller comme mes trois colocataires.

_**-Quelqu'un sais l'heure qu'il est parce que je m'ennuie a mort..**_

Brittany pouffa face au ton que Santana avait employer mais répondit négativement. Je scruta alors la chambre et ouvrit le seul tiroir de la commode que je n'avais pas ouvert. A l'intérieur se trouvait une montre, une veste, des élastique pour les cheveux et un petit cahier avec un crayon de papier. La montre était régler du moins je pense car elle affichait 19h50 et que quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Je prévenais les filles du contenu du dernier tiroir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Shelby se tenait devant nous et sourit en voyant nos tenues.

_**-Suivez moi mesdemoiselles, l'heure du dîner approche.**_

Nous la suivirent vers une grande salle qui comprenait plusieurs tables et chaises, environs une trentaine. Il y avait aussi un petit réfectoire où se tenait une pile de plateaux et de la nourritures, les autres était déjà là. Je pris un plateau et fit la queue comme tout le monde. Je m'assis a une petit table ronde et Brittany s'assit a coter de moi.

_**-Je peut manger avec toi, parce que les autre me font peur..**_

_**-Bien sur et puis au moins je ne suis pas seule.**_

Brittany sourie encore, on dirait qu'elle est tout le temps joyeuse et s'a me met de bonne humeur aussi. Santana et Quinn se joignirent a nous et Brittany paru contente quand la brune s'était assise a coter d'elle, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Plusieurs petit groupe était former et un garçon du nom de Kurt je crois n'arrêter pas de râler sur la tenu qu'on devait porter. Je regardai les alentours, scrutant tout les visages pour me rappeler leurs noms. Shelby se leva de sa chaise et demanda le silence.

_**-Bien, une fois que le dîner sera terminer c'est à dire a 21h00, Mlle Pillsbury vous fera passer l'emploie du temps de la semaine et une plan de l'établissement, le reveil se fait à 7h00 et le petit déjeuner a 7h30, à 8h00 tout le monde rejoint sont premier cours de la journée. A midi il y aura la pause et les cours reprendrons à 13h30. Vos cours se termineront à 17h00, le dîner est donc a 20h00 et se termine à 21h00, le couvre feu est a 22h00. Il est bien entendu interdit de sortir de sa chambre après le couvre-feu et d'inviter qui que ce soit dans les chambres. Un calendrier vous sera remis et le dimanche il y a quartier libre, tout ce que je viens de dire ainsi que le règlement vous sera aussi remis dans un carnet. Bonne appétit a tous.**_

Le dîner se passa calmement et à la fin une pochette nous a était remis comme convenu. Un garde nous ramène jusqua la chambre et Quinn se jeta littéralement sur son lit. Je lisait les papier quand Santana eu une idée.

_**-Et si on faisait un jeu ? Chacune pose une questions, ont y répond chacune nôtre tours et ont dois dire seulement la vérité. Sa marche ?**_

Brittany et moi acquiescèrent et Quinn haussa simplement les épaules. Se fut Santana qui commença.

_**-Alors.. Ah, je sais ! Vôtre orientation sexuelle ? Personnellement je suis gay.**_

_**-Je suis une licorne aussi !**_

Je rigolai intérieurement, et Santana sourit apparemment contente.

_**-Une licorne ? **_

_**-Oui, c'est quand on est lesbienne, San aussi est une licorne.**_

Santana rougit face au surnom de la blonde mais se repris vite.

_**-Bon, Berry et Blondie, une réponse ?**_

_**-Arrête de m'appeler Blondie, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je suis gay aussi..**_

_**-Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête d'avoir des trucs en commun !**_

_**-Donc si je résume on est tout les quatre des licornes ?**_

On acquiesca et Brittany sautilla sur le lit avant de poser sa question.

_**-Est-ce qu'on est amies ?**_

Brittany nous regarda chacune nôtre tour et je répondit en première.

_**-Pour moi oui..**_

Santana hocha la tête et Quinn répondit d'un ton neutre.

_**-Oui..**_

Plusieurs questions suivirent avant que l'extinction des feux sois donner, après un bonne nuit collectifs, je m'endormis paisiblement. Finalement ce camp est pas si mal.

* * *

_**Vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre ? J'espère que oui ! Bisous, bisous.**_


	3. Premier cours

_**Je tiens a m'excuser du retard mais je suis en stage pendant trois semaines donc c'est un peu dur d'écrire :**_

_**L.I.E : Merci, l'effet de surprise n'était pas rechercher, pour comprendre l'histoire il fallait connaître les pouvoirs de chacun. Pour ta question, elle n'est aucun des deux son pouvoir est bien spécifique. Elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut avec et son corps peut également se transformer en glace, c'est un peu compliquer mais si tu suis, tu comprendra.**_

_**themaoko : De rien, tu comprendra pourquoi il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle était parce qu'il y aura un retournement de situation. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus sa gâcherai la surprise ;) **_

_**Faberry29 : Merci a toi de lire et de laisser un Review :)**_

_**meg1287 : Merci, tu me suis dans toutes mes fic toi en faite :') Sa me touche, merci encore pour le Reviews ! :D**_

_**Juju.15 : Merci et la voila ! :)**_

_**Voila le deuxième chapitre, du point de vue de Quinn cette fois ! Bonne lecture :)**_

**POV Quinn :**

Je me réveille doucement, le réveille n'a pas encore sonné puisqu'il n'est que 6h57. Je décide de me lever, après tout pour trois minutes sa ne sert a rien de se rendormir. Santana dors toujours et Brittany aussi mais Rachel n'est pas dans sont lit. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la salle de bain, personne, puis celle de sport et y voit Rachel, courant sur un des tapis. Elle porte un short court et un simple débardeur, surement ceux qu'il y a dans les tiroirs. Elle est belle n'empêche, elle est petite mais c'est jambes sont tellement longues, et son... calme Fabray ! Je secoue la tête pour arrêter de penser.

_**-Quinn ? **_

_**-Hein ? Heu.. Quoi ?**_

_**-Ca va ? **_

_**-Heu.. Oui, ça va.**_

Elle me sourit et je lui rend. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pendant que je retourne dans la chambre où le réveille sonne. Santana râle mais s'arrête dès que Brittany lui fait un câlin de bonjour, la grande blonde m'en fait un alors que je m'habille. Je tourne la tête dès que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre, Rachel en sort habiller mais s'est cheveux sont encore mouiller et sont légèrement ondulés. La voix de Santana me ramène à la réalité.

_**-Ferme la bouche, tu bave Fabray !**_

_**-Ferme la Lopez !**_

Elle ouvra la bouche dans le but de répliquer mais Brittany la tire dehors pour allez prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je ferme la porte derrière Rachel et la suit jusque dans la salle commune. Santana se pose à la table d'hier et nous reprenons les même places.

Huit heures sonne, donc l'heure d'allez a nôtre premier cours aussi. Nous avons sport avec Sylvester je crois. Toutes les personne présentes hier s'installent sur les gradins, Brittany nous tire pour être un peu a l'écart des autre et qu'on ne soit que nous quatre. Sylvester arrive, un porte-voix à la main et commence a crier dedans.

_**-Alors bande de feignant, je suis Sue Sylvester professeur de sport et de combat, vous pouvez m'appeler Coach et si vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir échapper a ce cour c'est que vous êtes débile ! Je ne tolérerai aucun écart ici, c'est moi qui décide et seulement moi, quelqu'un à un problème avec sa ?**_

Quelque seconde passa et Brittany chuchota qu'elle lui faisait peur. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Sue.

_**-Je me disait aussi, allez au boulot ! On me fait dix tours de terrain et sans broncher sinon c'est vingt, **_personne n'osait bouger_**, Bouger vous tas d'incapable !**_

Je réalise les dix tour sans encombre, en même temps j'aime courir sa permet de me vider la tête, en revanche certains n'arrive pas du tout a suivre. Un grand brun, d'ailleurs trop grand, c'est arrêter ainsi que deux autres garçons. Je m'assoie en attendant que les autres terminent, mon regard se pose presque automatiquement sur Rachel, elle termine son tour et cherche quelque chose du regard. Elle sourit et monte me rejoindre.

_**-Je t'ai enfin trouver !**_

J'arque un sourcil et fait un sourire provocateur.

_**-Tu me chercher ?**_

_**-Bah oui, San et Britt non pas encore fini. Ils leurs reste deux tours.**_

Mon sourire se fane et c'est elle qui le fait.

_**-On va attendre..**_

Elle hoche la tête mais continue de me fixer, ses yeux sont magnifique. On pourrai s'y perdre et ne plus jamais vouloir regarder autre chose.

_**-QUINN !**_

_**-Hein ? Quoi ?**_

_**-Tu me fixe depuis cinq minutes, tu va bien ?**_

_**-Oui oui, désoler..**_

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire sa ! Santana et Brittany nous rejoigne et Sylvester se remet a crier.

_**-Vous êtes déjà fatiguer ? C'est pas fini, maintenant montrer moi de quoi vous êtes capable !**_

Sylvester appelle des noms au hasard, certains sont impressionnant comme le grand de tout à l'heure qui peut se transformer en sable ou le type a crête qui créer des champ de force. Rachel passe, elles se transforme en tout les animaux que Sue lui cite pour prouver qu'elle est une changeuse et créer quelque petit éclairs avec ses mains. C'est au tour de Santana et Sylvester reprend la même chose qu'avec Rachel mais quand viens la démonstration au lieu de faire des flammes avec sa main, des flammes entoures complètement son corps et s'éteigne après quelque minutes_**. **_Fière d'elle, Brittany se jette dans ses bras pour un câlin avant de passer. Pour son deuxième pouvoir, Brittany fait pousser des plantes un peu partout dans la salle avant de les faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigt.

_**-Fabray à toi !**_

Je descend de l'estrade avec un sourire confiant et me place devant Sylvester.

_**-Bien, a toi de jouer.**_

Je me transforme d'abord en aigle puis en griffon pour ensuite revenir a mon état normal. Sue me fait un signe de tête pour que je lui montre mon autre pouvoir. Je me concentre et lève la main doucement, un pic de glace jaillit du sol et je tourne pour former un cercle de glace autour de moi. C'est fou comment faire de la glace me calme, je pourrai le faire les yeux fermer tellement je me sens bien. Sylvester lève la main et je fait fondre la glace, elle hoche la tête et fait un sourire fière.

_**-Pas mal Fabray, vraiment pas mal.**_

Sylvester affiche un tableau de combat, je rejoins Rachel, Santana et Brittany pour allez le voir. Je me bat cinq fois : Puck donc le type a crête, Hummel un des type qui c'était arrêter, Mike qui est d'ailleurs l'homme élastique, Finn donc celui en sable et en dernier.. Oh non pas _elle_.

_**Alors qui Quinn v'a-t-elle combattre ? Voila pour le deuxième chapitre, je m'excuse encore du retard mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut je n'ai pas trop le temps. Merci pour suivre cette fic ! Bisous, bisous.**_


	4. Combats

_**themaoko : Merci, oui je sais et je m'en excuse :/ Pas beaucoup de temps cette semaine mais je me rattraperai ce week-end ;)**_

_**meg1287 : Merci, voila la suite plus longue ;)**_

_**FabPezBerry78 : Merci beaucoup, la voila :D**_

_**Badass28 : Merci, lis et tu me dira si c'est ce que tu avais prévu ;D**_

_**Guest : Merci ! **_

_**Q : Merci, thanks !**_

_**Merci pour vos Reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

Si Quinn avait réussie tout ses combats pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas si elle réussirai le prochain. Comment pourrait-elle gagner ce dernier combat face à _elle_. Son pouvoir est complètement à l'opposer du sien. Oui, elle se battrai contre Santana d'ici quelques minutes. Elle ne devait pas ce laisser envahir par des pensés négative, parce que même si la brune contrôle le feu, la blonde contrôle la glace et la glace gèle le feu. Non ? Non.

Santana se battait en ce moment même avec Artie, un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant qui contrôle les métaux et qui prend un malin plaisir à lui envoyer toutes sortes de lames plus tranchantes les une que les autres. Brittany venait de gagner son dernier combat, d'ailleurs elle les avait tous gagner, face à Finn et celui-ci avait durée exactement trente secondes parce que le grand brun avait abandonner à la vue de Brrittany se transformant en dragon. Rachel se battait contre Noah, le type a crête avec lequel Quinn avait combattue un peu plus tôt, et semblait gagner pour l'instant.

Un bruit résonna dans la pièce et tout les regard se tournèrent vers la source, Noah s'était fait battre par Rachel en étant lancer a travers toute la pièce et s'était malheureusement retrouver dans le mur. Santana avait gagner son match en obligeant Artie à sortir du cercle grâce au feu.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul match, celui de Quinn contre Santana. La blonde s'avança dans le cercle et se retrouva en face de la brune. La première qui sortait du cercle ou qui se retrouver cinq seconde a terre perdait le match.

Tout les autres était assis sur les estrades, Brittany et Rachel criant des encouragement pour les deux adversaires.

A peine le combat commença que Santana se retrouva dans une prison de glace, elle jura et la fit fondre avant de se jeter sur son adversaire, une boule de feu a la main. Quinn l'évita de justesse et lui lança plusieurs pic de glace, Santana les explosa a quelque centimètre de son visage.

Quinn se transforma en loup et couru jusqu'à la brune, en levant sa main, Santana encercla Quinn qui repris forme humaine. Le cercle de feu rétrécit de plus en plus et la chaleur se fit bientôt étouffante pour la blonde qui n'arrive toujours pas à le geler. Quinn essaya de se transformer en oiseau mais n'y arrivai pas, le cercle s'élève sur deux bon mètres et se transforme bientôt en une cage semblable à celle de glace.

Soudain un cloche retentit, le match était terminer. D'un claquement de doigt, Santana fit disparaître la cage et s'approcha de Quinn.

_**-Bien jouez, Fabray !**_

_**-Merci Lopez, t'était pas mal non plus !**_

Quinn lui fit un clin d'œil et elles rejoignirent Brittany et Rachel qui les félicitèrent. Sylvester nota quelque chose avant de crier dans son porte-voix.

_**-Très bien les nuls ! Vous recevez cinq points par match gagner, et cinq points bonus si l'adversaire à abandonnez. Si vous avez plus de vingt points vôtre moyenne sera au dessus de quinze sinon se sera en dessous. **_

Le coach afficha les résultats et tout le monde se jeta dessus, les quatre colocataires attendirent que tout le monde est vus sa note avant de regarder.

Rachel eu 25 point pour avoir gagner tout ses match, Brittany en eu 30 parce qu'elle avait aussi gagner tout ses matchs et parce que Finn avait abandonner. Santana et Quinn eurent aussi 30 points parce qu'elles avaient réussi leurs match et parce que à la fin de leurs dernier match aucune des deux n'avaient perdu, elle avaient donc reçu cinq point de bonus.

La cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, il est midi quand le cours s'arrête et les filles rejoigne la salle commune pour déjeuner. Mais quand elles arrivent leurs table est déjà prise par Puck, Finn, Sam et Mike. Brittany est déçu, demanda au fille ce qu'elles vont faire et ce fût Rachel qui proposa quelque chose.

_**-On peut toujours changer de table ?**_

Santana n'est pas de cette avis et marcha furieusement vers la dite table.

_**-Et Idiota !**_

Les garçons se retournent et Puck affiche un sourire narquois.

_**-Salut ma jolie, je peut t'aider ?**_

_**-Non mais moi je vais t'aider a dégager de nôtre table !**_

Puck fit semblant d'avoir peur et continua de manger.

_**-Très bien tu l'aura voulu..**_

Santana voulu lui brûler sa crête mais Rachel lui demanda de la laisser faire, la brune fût réticente mais accepta quand Brittany lui fit un "S'il te plait" et des yeux de chiots.

Rachel fit discrètement apparaître quelques éclairs sur sa main et donna un léger coup de jus sur l'épaule de Puck qui tomba de sa chaise inconscient, Brittany attira l'attention des professeur.

_**-Je crois qu'il est tomber dans les pommes !**_

Will se précipita et l'amena a l'infirmerie. Les trois autres garçons présent a la table avait tout vue mais ne bouger pas, tétaniser. Rachel se pencha doucement en prenant appuie sur la table et chuchota pour que seul les garçon et ses trois colocataires entendent.

_**-Je pense qu'il sera inconscient un petit moment, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrivent la même chose ne vous asseyez plus ici et déguerpissez pendant que je vous en laisse le temps..**_

Les garçon ne se firent pas prier et partirent sans demander leurs restent. Les filles pouffèrent et prirent place à leurs place maintenant habituelles. Santana pris la parole d'un ton ironique.

_**-Dit donc Berry, j'en ai presque eu froid dans le dos..**_

_**-Merci Santana, j'en suis plutôt fière en effet.**_

Santana pouffa et elles passèrent le déjeuner sans autres encombres. Quinn n'avaient cependant pas pus s'empêcher de dévier son regard sur les fesses de Rachel quand elle s'était pencher. Elle se le rappela et fallut s'étouffer avec une de ses tomates. Rachel posa automatiquement sa main sur son avant-bras, le ton inquiet.

_**-Quinn ? Ça va ?**_

_**-Oui, j'ai avaler de travers..**_

Rachel acquiesça mais ne bougea pas sa main pour autant. La blonde et la brune se regardai plusieurs seconde ou minutes, ayant complètement perdu la notion du temps dans les yeux de l'autre. Une terrible envie de l'embrasser survint chez Rachel, qui essaya de se rapprocher légèrement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Santana qui les ramena bien trop vite à la réalité à leurs goût.

_**-Dites le nous si on vous dérange !**_

Santana rigola, très vite rejoint par Brittany quand Quinn et Rachel rougirent et détournèrent le regard rapidement.

La fin de journée passa relativement vite et l'heure de rejoindre les chambre après le dîner aussi. Santana et Brittany prenaient une douche pendant que Quinn lisait un livre emprunter plus tôt a la bibliothèque et que Rachel relisez quelques note du cours de contrôle.

**_-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_**

**_-Bel ami de Maupassant, tu relis quoi toi ?_**

**_-Les notes de Mr Shuester._**

La blonde arqua un sourcil et posa son livre sur la commode.

**_-Pourquoi faire ? Shuester ne nous à rien demander d'apprendre.._**

**_-Je sais mais je préfère connaître ce qu'il nous a dit aujourd'hui au cas où il nous le demanderai demain.._**

Quinn lui sourit et Rachel lui rendit avant de reprendre sa lectures.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Santana et Brittany sortirent de la salle de bain, un sourire niais collez sur le visage. Quinn ne sembla pas le remarquer mais Rachel si. Quand le couvre-feu fût annoncer et Brittany donna un petit papier a Rachel dans leurs câlin de "bonne nuit" en lui murmurant que demain il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Rachel se coucha mais pût tout de même lire le petit mot dans le noir. Elle trouvait l'écriture de Brittany très jolie et le lus finalement.

_"J'ai embrasser Santana."_

* * *

_**Voila, voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et la suite arrive normalement samedi. Bonne fin de semaine a vous ! Bisous, bisous.**_


	5. Conversations

_**themaoko : Merci, j'ai galérer pour cette scène et je pense que j'aurais pas pus faire mieu :/**_

_**meg1287 : Merci, oui d'autre rapprochement Fraberry arrivent et du Brittana aussi :P**_

_**FabPezBerry78 : Merci :)**_

_**Faberry29 : Merci beaucoup :)**_

_**covergirls06 : Merci, la voila :)**_

_**Badass28 : Hahha tu pensais qu'elle se battrer avec Rachel je suppose ? J'aurai trouver sa trop facile, tu comprend dans ce chapitre pour le Brittana :P**_

_**Mathela : Merci, voila voila :)**_

_**seve2904 : Merci :)**_

_**Guest : Merci :D**_

* * *

**POV EXTERNE :**

Rachel se dirigea vers la salle de sport de l'établissement, un sac à la main. Elle poussa la porte, déposa ses affaire sur un des bancs et une grande furie blonde la prie dans ses bras.

_**-Merci d'être venu Rach'..**_

_**-Pas de problème Britt' ! Bon explique moi tout !**_

Rachel sourit et elles s'assierent sur le banc. Brittany joua un peu avec ses main comme pour chercher un moyen simple d'expliquer ce qui c'était passer la veille.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**POV EXTERNE :**_

Santana était entrain de se déshabiller quand Brittany sortit de la douche, une serviette autour d'elle. La Latina sortit quelques secondes plus tard, Brittany se brossait tranquillement les cheveux et Santana s'arrêta net en voyant dans quel tenu était la blonde. Brittany la regarda et constata que la brune était en mode bug.

_**-Sanny ? San' ? Santana !**_

_**-Hein ? Quoi ?**_

La blonde ria doucement et repris son brossage.

_**-Tu as eu un bug..**_

Santana sourit et rentra dans la douche.

Elle en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vétu de la même manière que la blonde un peu plus tôt. Brittany était déjà en pyjama et s'était attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval.

La blonde remarqua la tenu de la brune et rougit fortement, bien entendu Santana le remarqua et decida d'en jouer. Elle s'approcha doucement pour essayer d'attraper la brosse mais glissa et se retrouva vite étaler sur le sol avec une grande blonde sur elle.

Santana se perdit dans les yeux azurs de la blonde et rapprocha inconsciament sa tête. Après quelque seconde d'hésitation ce fût finallement Brittany qui réduisit le peu d'éspace entre elles et scella ses lèvres avec celles de l'hispanique.

_***Fin du Flashback***_

* * *

_**-Mais c'est génial Britt ! **_

_**-Oui je sais mais j'ai peur que sa n'était qu'une érreur pour elle..**_

_**-Je ne pense pas Britt', elle avait le même sourire niais que toi quand vous êtes sortit de la salle de bain.**_

Brittany repensa au baiser et fût sortit de ses pensés par Rachel.

_**-Exactement comme celui que tu as en ce moment !**_

_**-Te moque pas !**_

Rachel rigola suivit de près par Brittany, la blonde souris malicieusement et la brune repris son sérieux immédiatement.

_**-Et toi avec Quinn ?**_

_**-Quoi "avec Quinn" ?**_

_**-Allez sa se voit qu'elle est dingue de toi !**_

_**-Tu raconte n'importe quoi et puis de toute façons elle n'est pas interesser par des filles comme moi j'en suis sur..**_

_**-Imaginons qu'elle s'intéresse a toi, tu accepterai de sortir avec elle ? **_

_**-Je sais pas et elle ne s'interesse pas a moi !**_

_**-Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?**_

_**-...**_

_**-NON ! TU EST AMOUREUSE DE QUINN !**_

_**-Chuuuut ! Crie pas !**_

_**-Pardon, t'es amoureuse de Quinn ?**_

_**-Non, enfin pas vraiment.. Je n'appelle pas vraiment sa de l'amour mais je l'aime bien c'est vrai.. Après tout elle est belle, athlétique, drôle, intélligente et elle a des yeux ! Oh mon dieu Britt tu verrai ses yeux ! Et ses lèvres, oh oui ses lèvre que je pourrais em...**_

Rachel plaqua sa mains sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux alors que Brittany la regarda avec amusement.

_**-Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle ? Hein Rach' ?**_

_**-Bon ok, un peu..**_

_**-Un peu ? T'es acros tu veux dire ?**_

_**-Te moque pas ! **_

Rachel tira la langue et elles partirent dans un fou rires. La blonde se leva et la brune récupéra ses affaires pour partirent vers la porte de sortit.

Mais ce qu'elles ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un avait entendu la conversation, toute la conversation.

* * *

_**Voila pour ce chapitre et je m'excuse encore du retard ! Merci pour toutes vos gentilles Reviews ! Bisous, bisous !**_


End file.
